Waiting For You
by yuki-chan25
Summary: Kagome gets transported way back in time, the time when Sesshoumaru was still 17. Friendship begins to form and something more...This is kinda my first attempt so please read and review! The story gets interesting in the later chapter:D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sesshoumaru here in this fan fiction is still not the cold type of guy and his usual stoic face… but he doesn't talk too much to people who he is not comfortable with. That's why people get the notion of him being rude, cold and emotionless. :P

Chapter One:

It was very cold and because of that she woke up… Then she remembered her BIG test coming up in THREE weeks! She had to prepare for it because it was 60 percent of her grade and she decided to pack but carefully so that she won't wake up the others especially Inuyasha. But everything seems to go wrong and she steps on a twig which causes the half-demon to wake up! "Why does he have to have sensitive hearing!" Kagome cursed beneath her breath.

When he woke up and saw her big yellow backpack full again, he knew where she was going – _HOME. _"Why are you going back again! We still have to look for the other shards!" Inuyasha shouted which made everyone else there wake up. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo saw them bickering again but did not interfere. It was quite normal for them to be arguing and besides if they tried to stop them, well Inuyasha will just scream them at. So they just watched and listened to them.

"I have a big test coming and I have to take it in order to pass and I have to prepare for it! I can't just study for it over night. It's not like the other tests and this one is very long and it take time. I still have to ask my teacher to help me cope up with the lessons and I have to copy notes because I was absent the whole time they were discussing the lesson and busy collecting the jewel shards" Kagome said. "Can't your test wait?" he asked sounding irked. "Well… no my test can't wait unless I want to flunk school and I have and I have to be in a place where I can concentrate so I can study well and do goo-" Kagome was rudely interrupted when Inuyasha said "FEH". This made her blood boil! If she wasn't her **_friend _**and just another demon trying to get the shikon no tama , she was sure she wouldn't hesitate to purify him! Then she decided to just walk away but it seemed like Inuyasha was not going to stop his insults… She had no choice but to saw those sweet and pleasing words.**_ "SIT BOY!" _**Then there was a loud crashing sound. Then Miroku finally interrupted. "Inuyasha, you should just let Kagome-sama go. We have just found a new shard. It won't hurt to stop for awhile." "It's non of your business! Stay out of this!" Inuyasha, as predicted, bit out while trying to stand up. Sango was now joining Miroku in persuading him to let Kagome go home… Then the 3 of them were now arguing like there was no tomorrow and Kagome took that as her golden opportunity to slip and go home. She cautiously walked pass them and went towards the well to go home. Inuyasha amazingly didn't notice that she was gone.

Then suddenly she was thinking about Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's dad, Inutaisho… She always wondered how he looks. If he looks like Sesshoumaru or like Inuyasha? Then she subconsciously concluded that he would be more like Sesshoumaru… handsome no, beautiful and she blushed deep red at the thought. She always thought Sesshoumaru was beautiful. Then she was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when she bumped into the well. She let out a tired sigh and decided to hurry up and jump in before Inuyasha catches her. But she was still imagining how Inutaisho _really_ looked like

Kagome was surrounded with the blue light and then when it was gone, she was confused why there was no roof… when she climbed out to check, she realized she was still in the feudal era.! "I still can't figure out how this well actually works!" she said with a scowl. She was about to jump back in and try again when she suddenly thought 'What the heck! I guess it won't hurt if I sat here far a little while and **_rest_**! Besides I'm quite used to cramming by now' she thought tiredly. When she tride to walk back to camp, she didn't find anyone. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, not even Inuyasha but instead she found a field with nothing but grass. Kagome became frantic but kept telling herself 'I bet they are now in Kaede's hut and tending to the wounds Miroku have because he must have groped Sango again and earned a good slap.' Kagome laughed nervously and tried to ignore the fact that she has never saw that field before.

When she saw the path that leads to Kaede's village, she thought 'I should have seen a few huts by now.' Fear washed all over her now… She ran towards where Kaede's hut was suppose to be but only found more grass. Fear washed has now fully taken over her and she ran to who knows where until she stumbled on a tree's root. She didn't even move and just sobbed there on the ground. When she was a bit more composed, she stood up and just walked straight ahead not knowing that some demons have already chosen her as their prey. It's already been awhile since the demons have skillfully followed her until she noticed their presence. She did not let them find out that she knows she is being hunted, well not until she is prepared herself.

Finally she stopped and sat on the ground and placed her big yellow bag on her lap and clutched her bows and arrows while her eyes were closed. The demons decided to go for the kill, but even if they have not yet gotten that close to her, they were being purified. She heard screams of pain and when Kagome opened her to see why they screamed. She was shocked to see them being turned to dust. She only meant to erect a barrier around her and when they got too close start to shoot at them. But even if it did not go exactly like how she planned, she was still satisfied with the result.

She still stayed there sitting still and thinking about what has just happened not knowing that a pair of golden eyes was watching her intently. She was about to leave when she heard something behind the bushes. She stood up right away and prepared to shoot her arrow. Then she saw the shadow come out from the darkness.

"Sesshoumaru" she gasped. "How did you know my name?" he said coolly. 'What the heck is he talking about! Did he hit his head or something? Wait a second… why doesn't he have his usual swords with him? Did he forget who I am? Why does he look like a 17 year old? Is it some kind of demon power! Where am I!' He walked towards her and sensed confusion. Then Kagome suddenly felt dizzy and blacked out. Sesshoumaru went to her right away and…

A/N: Sorry about the 1st time I published this fic… it went out wrong --" Anyway please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and some comments and ideas! I never thought people would give reviews or even read because this is the 1st time I have posted a fanfic! And sorry if there were errors… I was in a hurry! Honest!

So here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Sorry again! sigh

Sesshoumaru saw her starting to fall down and quickly caught her. He stared at her for a while noticing her different clothes. He was lost in his thoughts for a while then carried her away briday style towards his home when he smelled more demons coming.

While walking towards his home, he wondered why he had saved the girl from the youkais who were coming and cursed himself for this. He noticed how good she smelled, like lilacs but quickly chased those kind of thoughts away. Then when he was near the gates of his home he saw someone, a demon to be precise with amber orbs staring at him. 'Mother' he thought grimly. 'She has been bothering me about finding someone and I bet she thinks that this ningen is _that special someone_.' "Sesshoumaru! Who is this lovely young lady? Where did you meet her? What happened to her? What did you do?" the demon bombarded her son with questions. "She is not who you think she is mother and I found her near the usual place that I train. She was attacked by demons" he said in a flat voice. "Ok now hurry up and bring her inside" Sakura, Sesshoumaru's mom said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"UGH!" Kagome groaned when she woke up. Her eyes widened immediately when her memory of the event earlier came crashing down on her. "Where am I?" she said 'Sesshoumaru couldn't have possibly brought me here right?' she thought. She felt someone staring at her and saw someone with silver hair. She immediately thought of Sesshoumaru. Her heart was pounding. Not because of fear but something else which she could not distinguish. 'He wouldn't hurt me right? Didn't he just… kind of… save me? Because if he left me there, I would have been dead right?' Kagome tried to reason with herself. Suddenly, she heard a soft voice say "I'm glad to see you awake! By the way I'm Sakura. My son found you and brought you here." Sakura saw confusion sketched on Kagome's face and did not wait for a reply. "I'll get you some food. Wait here" she said cheerfully. 'Huh? My son? She can't be Inuyasha's mom… she is a demon' she thought. 'And he was acting very strange. What was "How did you know my name?" all about! Did Sesshoumaru get amnesia or something!… Wait a second! **His** mom was long DEAD! That's why Inutaisho got a new mate… If she was dead ages ago, then… where am I? More like what time am I in?' Then the door opened, pulling Kagome out of her thoughts. Sakura saw Kagome looking very stressed out so she went to her right away and placed the food on a near by table. "You should rest. You seemed fatigued." Sakura told her. 'She's right… besides. I'm really tired.' Kagome thought then laid her head down on a soft pillow. "Thanks Sakura-san by the way… umm I'm Kagome" she said in the most cheerful voice she could muster. "Well! It's nice to meet you Kagome-san. But you must rest first." Sakura said firmly.

'Huh? Why am I here? I thought I was in the Taisho's castle? Oh my God! Why is Inuyasha pinned again on that tree!' Kagome thought as she ran towards the slumbering hanyou and pulled the arrow. "Inuyasha! Are you alright? Did Kikiyou do this to you again?" she asked him. "What do you mean 'did Kikiyou do this to you'? You are her." Inuyasha told a shocked Kagome while raising his clawed hand ready to 'scratch' her. 'RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! He's going to kill you!' her mind kept repeating and after another second she complied. 'Don't tell me I went back in time again! When Inuyasha doesn't know me yet? Hey… he has the subduing necklace right.' Kagome thought. Then she suddenly stopped and screamed "Sit!" but it seemed to have no effct. 'What happened! Why hasn't he come crashing down?' hundreds of thoughts scrambled in her brain. 'Kaede! She was supposed to put the necklace awhile ago! Come on Kaede where are you! Please! I'm sure she's about to appear in any moment…' she thought. "You're just making my hunt to kill you easier Kikiyou! Now give me the damn jewel!" Inuyasha said coming towards her in a very fast speed. 'Hey! Why is this a dead end!' she thought, panicking. "Inuyasha! Stop! I'm not Kikiyou! I'm Kagome! Remember!" she screamed. "You can't fool me! I'm not stupid! Now hand over the damned jewel!" he said, now right in front of her. "I don't have it!" she said in a shaky tone. Then she closed her eyes as she saw him going to strike. But it never came… then she slowly opened her eyes to see someone standing over her protectively and Inuyasha sprawled on the ground. She gasped when she saw her 'savior'. It was Sesshoumaru! And was even more shocked when he kneeled down and asked her if she was ok. She was speechless and didn't know what came over her when she hugged the taiyoukai. But he seemed to never fail in surprising her by hugging her back and… 'What happened! Where's Sesshoumaru?' Kagome thought as panic began to come to her again'

'What is this wench whimpering about!' Sesshoumaru thought. While he was on his way towards his room, he met his mother. "Sesshoumaru! I'm glad I've found you. I was going to look for you but never mind. You have to go to the spare room across yours… She is there and you should watch over her while I'm gone. She seems sick." Sakura told her son. It was more of a demand than a suggestion. "Why should I? The wench could ta-" he was cut off when Sakura said "Sesshoumaru!" Then he immediately said "As you wish mother." And went off towards the miko's room. When he went inside the room. His senses were completely filled with lilacs and some whimpers. Then he went near the futon and watched the girl toss and turn on the futon. Unconsciously he placed hand on her cheek. The gesture made the girl calm down a bit. When he realized that his hand was on her cheek, he thought 'What the hell are you doing!' he mentally screamed at himself. But he found out that his hands were glued in place. And to make matters worse, the girl's eyes fluttered open!

'Hah! It was just a nightmare… And what was I thinking anyway? Sesshoumaru human hater saving me from Inuyasha! Impossible and besides… Inuyasha would never hurt me. We're friends and… why is there something warm and… something soft? On my left cheek?' she thought as she touched that something, then looked at Sesshoumaru. Shock written all over her face. She felt her cheeks burn.

Sesshoumaru saw the girl look at him with shock. And noticed that her hands were on top of his and there was a pink tint on her cheeks. They stared at each other.

A/N: sigh finally…. It's done! Yeah! Hpoe you guys like it! Please send a review and if you want you can give comments and suggestions:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

It's been months since that incident and Kagome slowly found out that she enjoyed Sesshoumaru's company. Every day Sesshoumaru would knock at her room and tell her to follow him. They went to a different place each day. Each place tended to be more beautiful than the other. At first, he seemed really annoyed that he had to bring her along. His mother had asked, no, ordered him to bring her around because she was said that the poor girl was always in her room. But after a few encounters with Kagome, he seemed to enjoy it a bit.

She would spend her time waiting for him to come by just thinking of the events that passed. She would often be found in her room, mulling thing over. But he would come and stop her very wild train of thoughts with his soft knock.

Now, as usual, Kagome had been worrying about how she would go home, in the future or in the feudal era. She haven't been able to go near the well, much more try it. So she wasn't sure if it would still work. And right on cue, Sesshoumaru knocked and went inside. "We will go to the dojo and continue your training." He said, trying to perfect his façade of indifference. But she knew him well enough to tell that he was excited to beat the crap out of her.

Kagome had actually become better in using her miko powers. Inutaisho had sometime ago decided to help her control her growing powers and Sesshoumaru had surprisingly volunteered to train her. The picture of his face with a light blush would be forged in her mind forever.

After a hard day's practice, Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome back to her quarter to prepare for dinner.

"Tomorrow, I will go somewhere so I will not be able to accompany you."

"Oh! Can I go with you?" she looked like a small child, eyes full of hope.

"No." he said calmly.

He berated himself immediately when Kagome's smile faltered. He couldn't fathom what this mere human did to him.

But she tried her best not to sound sad, but she miserably failed. "It's ok, I'll explore the outside of the castle. I've never been out ever since I came."

He sighed. "Bring someone with you. You might… get hurt." He flinched at the idea.

Luckily, she didn't notice his flinch and she just harrumphed. But he had caught the words "old enough." And "take care of myself."

It felt like it was the last time he would see of her. Before he could realize what he was doing he had already kissed her cheek softly.

Kagome stood there. Flabbergasted at the sudden turn of events.

It was only then that his supposedly superior brain registered what he had done as he fell on his bed to stare at the ceiling.

He set off before the sun even rose up determined to be able to spend some considerable amount of time with the miko. He learned about the shikon shards that Kagome protected on her first week here. He also discovered that it was the main reason why the lower demons sought her out on that day he found her a few moons ago. So that is why he had asked someone to modify the necklace he had with him. A small fang shaped sapphire, which is a family emblem of the Taishos, hanged on the silver chain as a charm and at the same time alerts every demon that she was under the protection the dog demon clan. She could just attach the shards on the chain when everything is set.

He was currently on his was to make the finishing touches, to place the enchantment which would keep demons or anyone from sensing the shikon shard. He could not understand his actions. So he just settled for 'so that I don't have to protect her from miserable demons who were are such a waste of his time.' He should try to be a less mulish.

Kagome asked the Taisho's permission, during lunchtime, to go beyond the castle walls that day. It took a lot of convincing to make them let her go. But when they agreed to her, they also told her to bring a guard with her. It took quite a lot from her to tell them that she could take care of herself. She understood them clearly and was very grateful that they cared for her like she was their own. But she had to go there alone, so that they will not find out about her little secret of going back and forth through time. She didn't want to put herself in an awkward situation when they _might _try to find out what will happen in the future. Kagome knows that they had been a bit suspicious when she knew Sesshoumaru, but they were very kind to her and just waited for her to open up to them. Which she did _not_ do. She can't just tell them. 'Oh, Sakura-san! You're going to die sooner than expected and your beloved husband will take a human mate. And to make things a bit better, your only son will become a cold blooded killer who kills anyone for fun.'

She scoffed at her own thoughts. She did wish that Sesshoumaru would change. To become someone who is trying to get out of that tight mask of his. Yes, she had long ago found out about that mask of his. Even before she came _here. _Why else would he allow Rin to tail him around if he supposedly hated human? Rin is definitely human. A very bubbly and cheerful human who is the total opposite of what Sesshoumaru _pretends_ to be. Duh.

Her aura became gloomy as the thought crossed her mind. 'He will just forget about me when I come back to the feudal era. And we will resume fighting like we've never been friends.' And a lone tear slid down her cheeks. Then she shook her head furiously. 'I can't mess with fate. He's just a friend and that little peck he gave me… he just did that to confuse me. He loves to do that…'

Now, she was at the well. She had brought with her a horse. She took that kind of transportation because she knew that it knew its way back home. Just incase the well still worked. And work it did.

When Sesshoumaru arrived at the palace, he had a weird feeling. Kagome was still not home and it was getting dark. So he told his parents that he would search for her. Sakura was on the verge of tear and Inutaisho was angry that he didn't notice her come back, so they were more than happy to let their son go after her.

Kagome seemed to have overestimated the horse. Sesshoumaru found it sitting near the well. And when he noticed that Kagome's scent was last inside the well, he had no doubt jumping in. Effectively making his pristine robe wet and muddy.

Sesshoumaru stayed outside the well. Waiting for her to come back. He knew it was an enchanted well. He could sense the power on his perch. When he finally realized she wasn't coming back he felt his anger rising. He gave a loud vicious growl, scarring all the animals near. The horse dashed back to the direction of the palace when he heard the sound.

He came back just in time for breakfast. His robes stained with the dried blood of his victim when he had lost control the night prior. His father understood quickly that she was gone. He a little inkling that Kagome was not from this realm. She was too innocent, pure, and in a certain extent weird for a human female. A woman, demon or human, was seen, not heard. But Kagome would never back down when looked down upon. Especially when insulted. She was a spitfire who didn't have the word surrender, yield, or any synonym of that in her vocabulary. He knew that because he had seen her and his son fight. He had seen how she changed Sesshoumaru in a way. But he couldn't put a finger on it. He smiled in a melancholic way.

Sesshoumaru visited that specific well every day. He would sit on the same spot he had when he waited for her. After a few months, he had lessened his visits to four times a week. Then it became once a week, once a month, once a year, every other year. He gradually tried to make the time interval bigger and bigger. It wouldn't do any good if he just immediately tried to forget her. So he gave himself time to adjust to the eerie fact that she was gone. It seemed like an impossible task to forget his beloved friend. The person who understood him, even for a short span of time they had been together. She knew him well. But he knew nothing of her. Only that she makes him feel warmer inside. The simple fact that she made me _feel_ is remarkable to achievement.

Now here he stood again. After a couple of century, he was back here. His mother had already passed to the next world, his father after a few hundred years had a new HUMAN obsession, and if you put two and two together the answer is a hanyou pup.

It would take a couple of hundred years for him to deem it worthy to go back to the well.

When Kagome emerged from the well, she immediately went to her room to rest. She was really caught unaware. She didn't think the well would actually work. And she regretted jumping in the well without saying goodbye to the Taishos.

She thankfully didn't see any change she might have caused with her little trip to the past... Way back past. But it didn't stop her feeling a bit sad.

She checked the calendar located in the kitchen and she was supposed to go back here on Sunday and go back to school on Monday. But it's only Saturday, so she was just 6 days off schedule. Time travel is a very head-spinning thing. She could have sworn she was with the Taishos for about a month!

'He will forget you. Maybe he already has. And like he, you have to forget.' Her own voice, echoed through her mind, filled with sorrow.

The thought made her heart clenched. She had been very comfortable with Sesshoumaru, Sakura, and Inutaisho. Now she knows how it will feel when she has to leave all her friends in the feudal era.

She immediately went to her room. A few hours from now the whole family will wake up and she has to look happy. She can't have them worrying over her.

Time does fly by so fast. Kagome buried herself in her schoolwork. She had a lot of make up work worth months and she had finished them in a few weeks time! Talk about being workaholic. The result of that was horrendous! She had impossibly dark eye bugs and she only slept for a few hours a day. Kagome's friends were really glad she was back but they also hoped she hadn't come back so soon because she looked like walking for five minutes would cause her to drop dead.

They tried and tried to make her skip school just to rest. But they always failed. Just a little more convincing would do the trick, right?

"Hey Kagome-chan! Isn't it great! The school will celebrate its fortieth anniversary tomorrow so they made tomorrow a holiday!" Eri exclaimed.

"Really? I thought last year was the scho-" Yuka was stopped when Eri stepped on her foot and Ayumi elbowing her.

"School's thirty-ninth anniversary." Ayumi added.

The scene made Kagome laugh heartily. "Nice try guys. I can't believe you think I'm _that_ stupid to fall for that. The school's anniversary is roughly five months from now. _Five_ months!" she managed to say in between her laugh.

The three just hung their heads dejectedly. "Thank you." Kagome said after a few seconds. She really needed a good laugh and it was heart warming to know that her friends cared for her as much as she cared for them.

Soon, it was time for Kagome to go back to the feudal era. She was already a day late and she was glad Inuyasha didn't drag her back.

"Bye mom, Shouta, ji-chan!" Kagome yelled.

Her mother's head suddenly poked out through the kitchen. "Do you have everything you need dear?"

"Yes mom." She said as she went to kiss her goodbye.

"Take care Kagome."

"You too mom."

Kagome stood near the well. She didn't want to go back, it was too soon. A month is not enough. What if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will engage in another fight? She bet that she couldn't even gather enough courage to touch her bow and arrows! Besides, what if the well will malfunction again and bring her to another era. So many what ifs whirled inside her head.

She sighed. "Here goes nothing." Kagome said to herself as she jumped in the well.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

A/N: Review! I won't be able to update soon. **So keep checking my account profile** because I'll make my announcements about the fanfics I make there :D

SORRY if there were errors!

I HAVE UPDATED. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER THE BEEP.

**BEEP!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! That was like the most number of review I got for this fic! grins like a maniac **More reviews **

Chapter 4:

It has been a few months since the well started to work "normally". Bringing Kagome from the twenty-first century and _only_ to the feudal era.

Inuyasha was so ticked off when she had come back late but he never knew what happened. The young miko didn't tell anyone about her "adventure", and she certainly won't tell Inuyasha. He will surely go on a rampage if he did… What he doesn't know won't hurt him, ne?

'Why would I give myself a headache and worry if that pompous jerk still remembers? Mou… why me?' Kagome had been thinking more often of the young demon she had met some time ago. 'He was very much approachable before compared to now.' She thought absently.

He was making her more confused with her own feelings, and with everything else! Besides that, it made her… a little distracted. Every time someone says that there is a demon she would immediately tense up, thinking it was him, thus making her look as though she was scared.

"I can defend myself now! He taught me how to-" she stopped herself.

"Everything I think leads to him!" she growled out and stomped on her way to the village.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

"Kagome!" As soon as she heard his voice, she smiled. Shippo always made her mood better.

"Inuyasha is hitting me again. He's just grouchy because you're late and he's going to… you know… become human tonight." he whispered the last statement as if someone was listening.

Upon hearing, Kagome immediately dashed towards Kaede's hut.

"No wonder he wasn't waiting by the well…" she mumbled.

'How could I forget what day it is?' Kagome thought sarcastically, since she knew all too well that her thoughts were mostly, scratch that, always filled with a certain demon.

"Inuyasha!" she panted while clutching the doorframe.

"Keh. Took you long enough…" he trailed off.

"Sorry for being human!" she snapped.

He immediately stood up. "Let's go."

The group stared at him as if he was insane. "You will be… vulnerable tonight Inuyasha. It will be best if we stayed here." Miroku calmly spoke.

"We have to go. Shikon shards are waiting." He said before grabbing Shippo.

"Hey!" the little fox screamed.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

The grouped walked with comfortable silence, each trapped in their thoughts. Kagome was brought back to reality when she felt the presence of a jewel shard. As soon as she felt it a youkai emerged behind the trees.

"Inuyasha! The demon has a shikon shard!"

"Naraku!" the hanyou growled out.

"Hurry up! The sun is going to set soon." Sango warned.

"I know that!" Inuyasha groused.

"Let's get this over with." He whispered as he leaped into the air.

"Be careful…" Kagome's message went unheard to the hanyou.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

"Dammit!" he screamed as the demon struck him. Inuyasha was now loosing blood steadily.

Kagome aimed at the demon. "Inuyasha, move!" and as soon as she said that, she released her arrow.

Inuyasha ducked just in time. "Are you trying to kill me wench?"

"We don't have time for that now _boy_!" Kagome smirked as he saw his shocked expression. He certainly crossed the line, so he deserved it.

Kagome's arrow pierced the demons arm, disintegrating it. And just like any other demon, his arm just grew back thanks to the shikon embedded on his chest. It was already getting quiet old too.

"There are no sign of the poisonous insects… If we acquire the shards, then I can use my kazaana to get rid of the youkai." Miroku stated.

Sango agreed. "Yes, and we have to hurry or else Naraku might get his hands on this shard too!"

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

A chime resonated in the battlefield but everyone was too caught up in the fight.

"Be quiet!" it was a whispered command that went along with the wind. Immediately, everyone stopped, including the crazed youkai.

There stood a young demon, her jet-black hair greatly contrasting the white kimono she wore. The right side of her kimono, unlike the other, totally exposed her right arm, which was adorned with a black band akin to an armlet.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha screamed, completely forgetting about his foe.

"Can't you be a bit quieter?" the strange girl asked.

"Shut up!" the hanyou snarled over his shoulder as he charged at the youkai again.

Sango and Miroku shared looks of utter confusion while resuming to attack the other youkai. Although they still kept an eye out on the lady, incase she tries anything.

After shooting another sacred arrow, she rushed to the new girl's side. "Umm, this demon is a tad bit dangerous… maybe you should take cover…" Kagome ended awkwardly.

'That was stupid Kagome! She certainly looks dainty but looks can be deceiving, especially since she is a youkai.' She mentally berated herself.

To her mortification, Inuyasha screamed, "Get away from her! She could be a threat!"

But before Kagome could say a retort, the girl vanished and reappeared behind their enemy's back.

"This is a child's game." She grinned. Her attack was swift and the youkai didn't have time to scream as she decapitated it.

Everyone stared in morbid fascination as her red poison slowly ate through the carcass.

Kagome hesitantly removed the precious shards from the bloody remains.

"How could this demon get his hands on five shards?" Kagome said to no one in particular.

Inuyasha missed her question and was about to raise his sword at her when Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "Thank you for saving us all the trouble.

We appreciate it, but we are in a hurry. Please excuse us lady."

"The shards are ours." Inuyasha gruffly said while Miroku tugged at his haori but he was ignored.

"I am not interested in those pieces of glass."

He glared at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome was now pulling Inuyasha. "Are you really that stupid to forget what day it is?" the small kit said from his place on Inuyasha's head.

"Shut up and get off me!" He said as he prepared to attack his new 'opponent'.

As soon as Shippo jumped off him, Inuyasha bragged. "I'll beat you in one move!"

"Oh? I thought dead man don't tell lies… Apparently you do." The woman quipped.

The group tried their best to suppress their laughter.

When Inuyasha heard their muffled giggles, he immediately went into battle stance.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The group watched in awe as their friend's attack split apart as soon as it was about to hit the female youkai.

Once the dust settled down, they saw an emblem beneath the girl's feet. It was emitting a bluish- almost white- light that was currently fading.

"… Your barrier won't stop me." He cockily announced.

"Barrier?" the demon said to herself.

Inuyasha struck her barrier, but his red Tessiaga just bounced off.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha groused.

While he seethed, the demon just stared at the glowing emblem under her. She looked confused just like the rest of Inuyasha's group.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" He had his fist up in the air.

"Bukuryuuha!" he screamed.

But to his dismay, it never even made the "barrier" flicker.

The demon averted her attention to him. "Sorry." With that said she charged at him, intent on finishing the battle.

"Inuyasha! The sun is setting!" the group screamed.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

"We have no choice but to trust her Inuyasha, she saw your transformation. Besides, she doesn't seem to have an ill will towards us. If she did, she never would

have stopped her attack." Miroku offered.

"Oi. You wound is still bleeding." The said girl went towards him.

"You can't do anything about it." He said sourly.

Kagome sighed. "I'm still going to clean it. Don't worry." She smiled.

She kneeled in front of Inuyasha and said, "I'll do it."

As soon as the words left her lips, she swiftly let her red poison drip over the wound

Inuyasha was literally frozen in place.

That sent the group screaming bloody murder with a few talismans here and there.

!#$&()!#$&()

"What?!" the havoc causing demon asked pointedly.

"What the hell did you do? I couldn't move and what happened to my wound!" he bellowed.

"Pressure points, genius. And if you want your wound back, just tell me." She flexed her claws

"You could have warned us before you did that." Sango interrupted before another fight could happen.

"How is that possible to not even get a slight burn from Miroku-sama's ofudas?" Kagome peered at her, checking for any signs of damage.

The girl tilted her head. "They actually work?" she questioned innocently, while tears flowed down Miroku's cheeks.

"Some demons have a powerful aura that can repel holy powers. Besides Sesshoumaru, I have never met anyone that is immune to holy powers," Sango explained, "but I've never heard of a demon capable of producing 'poison' that could hasten the healing process. And didn't you just kill the demon off with a little help from your poison?"

"Somehow I can control the potency of my poison. It can either cure or damage whenever I feel like it." She shrugged.

"I could have healed just fine wench!"

Her anger immediately rose. No one has ever insulted her like that!

"My name is Hana, you idiot. Get it through your thick skull." Hana growled as she pointed at him. The sudden movement caused a bell attached to the sheath of her dagger to jingle.

"That noise is really annoying. Then again, it's not as annoying as you!"

"Why you…" Hana whispered between clenched teeth.

"And why are you hiding you scent? Are you that foul-smelling?" the hanyou continued. He remembered that he couldn't smell her a few moments before, when he was still a hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"Sorry but I don't like you sniffing me. Anything related to you is appalling. And as long as the bell annoys you, I'll keep it no matter what!" Hana bit back.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" he sneered.

Hana just stared at him while purposely making the bell ring.

"That's enough! Can't we please have a bit of silence?" Kagome commanded.

"Feh." Was his last retort before he sulked.

"Bleh!" she said as she stuck her tongue out. She may be a "teenage" demon, but her attitude resembles a five year old…

"If she comes with us, then it seems like we have another short tempered companion." Sango sighed and the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

------------------

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said monotonously.

She immediately ran up to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Why are you alone with Jaken and Ah-Un?" He questioned.

"Onee-sama said she was going to take a walk." Rin enthusiastically replied.

He turned his back to his entourage and started to walk. "We're leaving" he said.

Jaken hurriedly followed suit but Rin surprisingly didn't.

"What about onee-sama?" she stood stiffly.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "She will return sooner or later."

And as simple as that, Rin pulled the two-headed dragon and followed.

!#$&()

A/N: Meet my original character! So what do you think :D I'll reveal the little twist I came up with later… So tell me what you think and review!

More reviews faster updates :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ever since the Inu-tachi gained a new "ally", they received even more stares. Some were out of curiosity but most were out of weariness since Hana isn't exactly a harmless kit. The group couldn't really blame the villagers because they did look a tad bit suspicious. After all, their group was composed of humans, demons, and a hanyou.

Anyway, Inuyasha was bouncing off the balls on his feet as he ran through the forest. They've just received information that the notorious Shichinin Tai came back from the afterlife with the help of the shikon shards. And what more could make Inuyasha more 'hyper' than the thought of the shards?

The group would talk every now and then, discussing whatever concerns they have.

"Hey Kagome-chan… Can I… You know… possibly skip this up coming battle?" Hana suddenly said.

This made Inuyasha stop which Sango was mentally thankful for, since Kirara was getting quite tired.

"Yeah sure! You can go back from wherever you go to and don't even bother to come back! Finally you get the hint that we don't need you in battle!" Inuyasha barked, annoyed that their travel was delayed for a few minutes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled sweetly and he grimaced in return.

'I should have known my words would hurt me more than anyone else. Damn it!' he thought as he saw Kagome glare at him. "Osuwari."

After Kagome was sure that there will no longer be any outbursts from Inuyasha, she shifter her gaze to Hana.

Kagome spoke for the group. "Sure! We won't mind. I'm sure you're worried about your family or something."

"Yeah. Thanks for understanding guys…" She scratched the back of her head. "I'll be back as soon as possible!" And with that she was off.

When Inuyasha finally recovered from the spell, he quickly told everyone to move.

"Inuyasha. It would be better if we set up camp. We need to rest for the battle." Sango said while she cradled Kirara in her arms.

He growled. "It's still early!"

"The sun will set soon, my friend." Miroku quipped.

"Why don't you go look for firewood? So we can prepare dinner. We're going to have ramen." Kagome grinned as she saw his ears twitch.

"Keh." Was all he said before he dashed to find said firewood.

"When he hears the word ramen he won't even put up a fight!" Kagome said as they all laughed.

Meanwhile Hana was having a not so happy time.

"I should have left after we ate dinner." she growled to herself as she looked at her human like hands. "Uh, and what a pathetic growl that was!"

She walked into a village with heavy steps. She hated it when she goes to an unfamiliar place with so many people but she had no choice. Her stomach was in command now.

"I wonder when they'll be done with their business…" She mused out loud. "It could take them days to finish the battle..." she sighed.

Slowly, she made her way farther into the village, never noticing the being, concealed in the trees, on her trail.

As she assumed, the group was gone for five days… and when Hana felt that they were finished, she immediately took off in their direction.

"Hey! How did you find us so fast?" Kagome inquired. "And you just missed dinner. Sango and I were on our way to bathe."

Hana laughed a bit, somewhat nervously. 'Well, you see. I was just following you from a distance and when was I sure that there were no longer any enemies around, I decided to come back.' She thought sarcastically, though her face did not show any inkling of her thoughts.

"Don't worry. I ate already. Anyway, can I join you bath?" Kagome noticed her avoid the question, but she just shrugged it off.

Miroku then chose to butt in. "Yes, may I join too?" He smiled in his unique perverted way.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed which obviously resulted to an unconscious monk.

"Keh! Just hurry up and go to your stupid bath. I'll watch the pervert and Shippo." Inuyasha gruffly said.

Shippo whined at the announcement. "What?! I wanna come too Kagome!"

"You're not coming with them runt!" Inuyasha grabbed the kit's tail.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned him. "Don't bully him Inuyasha and Shippo, you can just join us next time. Ne?" With that said, the women went off to a nearby hot spring.

The moment the three women relaxed in the hot spring, they immediately started talking.

"Yes, yes. We know you wanna know about the battle." Kagome leisurely replied before Hana could even ask, making her fluster and Sango giggle.

So for the rest of the bath they talked about what happened in the five days they were away fighting. Sadly for Sango and Kagome who were alternately telling the story, Hana was no longer interested with the rest of the story after the part where Sesshoumaru saved Kagome.

"So that's about it." Sango finished.

"Yeah… yeah… So Sesshoumaru really did save Kagome?" Hana looked incredulous.

"Yes. Well that's what Kagome said. Unbelievable isn't it?" And now both women looked at Kagome.

"What? He did say he just got rid of someone who was in his way." Kagome supplied. Trying her best not to look nervous.

"Ok. I'll just go ahead." Hana told them as she hurriedly dressed.

She didn't really get that far away from the springs before she stopped and seethed.

"Do not interfere in their battles." She mocked.

"Interfere my ass!" she hissed. In her anger she punched a near by tree making it fall, only to grab it.

"What are you doing hugging that tree?" Kagome asked, causing Hana's heart to pound in her chest.

"Did you knock that tree down?" Sango added.

'Damn I was too busy getting angry to notice them!' She nervously thought.

Slowly, she laid the tree down so Inuyasha won't sense anything amiss then sluggishly turned to them.

"HAHAHAHA! That's funny Sango!" She nervously said. Trying to make them change the topic.

"You're obviously hiding something." Sango replied squinting her eyes. "Tell us what you're up to."

"Nothing! I'm up to nothing! Right, Kagome-chan?" She turned her eyes to Kagome only to have her looking at her even more suspiciously than Sango.

"Hana-_chan._ I notice that you have been acting strange since our bath."

She sighed. "Do you know why Sesshoumaru is the way he is right now?"

Sango looked even more perplexed.

"W-what has Sesshoumaru got to do with this?" Kagome stammered a little. 'Does she know…?'

"Everything. I'll tell you the details later. Can we talk about it where we'll have some privacy?" Hana asked, her tone serious.

"Can we trust you? Are you our ally or enemy?" Sango took a defensive stance.

"I am your friend." Hana replied evenly, not blaming Sango for her doubt.

Sango and Kagome smiled. "That's good to hear and we can talk about it later, before going to bed we'll tell the others that we're going to take a bath before bed."

"But won't Inuyasha be suspicious. I don't bathe that often." Sango inquired.

"Hm. That is a problem." Kagome tilted her head to the side thinking of an excuse.

"We'll just tell the puppy that while we went to get some water, Kagome slipped and Sango tried to break your fall causing you both to get dirty." Hana suggested.

"That's a bit believable." Sango said while she started to go back to camp.

"Yes, isn't it?" Hana agreed while Kagome ran to catch up with the two.

"What does that mean huh?! That I'm clumsy?" And the three entered the camp laughing.

A/N: I know it's been so long since I've updated… And I'm sorry if it isn't really much. I tried my best so please leave a review :D

Thanks to all!


End file.
